


She was happy

by Coreword-Clumsy (perrythedeer)



Category: Anime Campaign! (Web Series), Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Headcanon, I personally give all the roughhouses a tag asmr, Not spoiler heavy, Physical Disability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/Coreword-Clumsy
Summary: I'm gonna say it RIGHT now but i !!!This fandom needs more disability headcanons and may i offer you; Noah with HLHS, Rick but wheelchair bound, Giovanni missing an arm, Sylvie with breathing problems!!!!!!!!---I have HLHS and have full authority to be writing this :,)
Kudos: 6





	She was happy

It never acted up anymore, if it did, it would go down fast. Noah was well taken care of, her family kept her safe and made sure she kept her oxygen tank with her at all times and kept her _happy_ , which was important. It was easy for her to just decide to give up and take herself off her oxygen for too long.

But she was happy, the small moments were the best, Rick nearly shoving her off the couch because of how loud she made him laugh, her eyes sparkling and heat rushing and lighting her cheeks bright red. Sylvie and her watching the X-files with Dixon and shouting excitedly and infodumping to eachother about aliens. Giovanni and her practicing together- she could actually _run_ with her oxygen tank now, and had a way to strap it to her back if she needed to, and Giovanni still was a great swinger despite missing an arm.

It made her life better, as much as it could be at least- things got to her sometimes, like having to change the tank or go to the hospital every three months to make sure things were still stable, ultra sounds twice a year, having to pause what she was doing to take her meds- the nights where she couldnt sleep because her lungs hurt but she *refused* to wake anybody up so she'd just curl up against Rick and sob, people pointing out her problem in public- she'd get aggressive if Rick's was pointed out, but if it was hers she would just shrivel up and go silent.

Noah wished she actually had the balls to yell at someone for insulting her- it didn't matter that she was 'too young' to have anything wrong with her, she _did_ and- sometimes she hated herself for it- 

Sometimes she would stare at one of her friends adjusting her stupid nibs and flicking her nose and making some dumb joke about her looking like a scuba diver or cool fighter and she'd love everything around her, and the condition that was letting her have an admittedly closer bond with the extended Ashling/Roughhouse families.

It wasn't all bad, and she had to admit that to herself.


End file.
